


The Doctor's the Doctor

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 12th Doctor, 12th doctor surprise regeneration, Doctor never learns, F/M, First time writing humour, Fluffy, Gen, I got dialogue happy again, Nardole - Freeform, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: The Doctor's got a new face. Nuff said.





	The Doctor's the Doctor

“You know....., you don’t look _that_ much different” River smiled sweetly at the Doctor with her chin in your hand.

 The Doctor was not amused, looking up to glare at his wife.

 “Nardole dear! may you come in for a sec?” River yelled down the hall.

 A short bald round man wrapped in a dark green coat entered in the room munching on a bag of crisps in his other arm, and smiled at River and turned beside her.

 “Ohhh!”  startled by the sight of the creature to quickly change to cooing  “ Whose this sweet little guy! .......ello there?”

 Beside River was a small outlandish creature covered in auburn brown, red and white feathers, with a amber eyes and it stood on its two little claw like feet.

Nardole came closer about to crouch and raise his hand as if to pat its head.

 “Oh Nardole, I wouldn’t -"

 “Eh?!“

 “OWWwwww!” as Nardole cradles his hand back to his chest.

 “IT BIT ME!!!" Nardole yelled.

 “It’s not what you think!” River explained to the confusion shown on Nardole’s nonexistent eyebrows

“This little guy is the Doctor" smoothing his little head affectionately with her fingertips, if birds were cats he would be purring in content.

 “Oh!.....”

 “Wait what! –"

 “Really?!”

 “Doctor?!!!!” exclaimed in disbelief, staring at the Doctor in his new form.

 “That can’t be the doctor! He’s yay high" gesturing to a random height, "and less fluffy?!"

“Permanently frowning 24/7”

 “Well that isn’t much different to him now being a Owl” River shrugged, earning a sharp peak at her arm.

“ Sorry Sweetie!” River chuckled at him as if he hadn’t just bit her.

 “But he’s so cute! And look how soft he is!!! Nardole whined wanting to touch the Doctor’s head.

 The Doctor lifted himself up to attack Nardole flapping at him with his new wings and squawking in his face when he came close.

 “Alright! Alright!! Owww! Stop it! Okay Okay!!!!” blocking the Doctor with his potato crisp packet as a small shield from him pecking and hitting him with his wings.

 “We'll fix this! What exactly did the Doctor _do_ , before he got turned into Angry bird?!"

 "What did you think he did?!" River stated as if it were blatantly obvious.

 Nardole shrugged his shoulders having no clue.

 “What he always does!!"

 “He _touched_ something!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written humour that much so please leave a kudos or comment so I know if I didn't fail badly on this story. :)


End file.
